


Coming of Age

by c62



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c62/pseuds/c62
Summary: Se habían querido por tanto tiempo, sin animarse a decir una palabra acerca de lo que resultó a ser un secreto a voces. Por suerte, un día festivo muy especial les ayudó a vencer ese tonto temor a no ser correspondidos.





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació por mi necesidad de escribir algo yaoi casi paralelo a otra historia que trabajo con Yamazaki y Sorimachi, se llama Violent Dreams y está en mi cuenta de fanfiction. Pongo este lemon bonito aquí como para que no se mezcle el asunto, porque ese fic no es yaoi (intenté hacerlo neutral t-t)
> 
> El Yamazaki de esta historia no está loco ni falto de memoria ni nada por el estilo porque Sorimachi sigue vivo, además es jovencito. Si no les parece como el Yamazaki que conocen, es por eso.

La noche anterior al festival había sido bastante fría, y el amanecer trajo consigo una fuerte nevada que no pudo superar el calor de la algarabía de los jóvenes, ahora oficialmente adultos. En frente de la oficina de prefectura del pequeño pueblo se habían dado cita varias mujeres y algunos hombres, la policía los tenía vigilados por si armaban alboroto, pero a pesar de todo estaban bastante tranquilos. Parecía una oportunidad perfecta para hacer amigos o incluso algo más.

Yamazaki se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón del mullido futon, la clara luz que se colaba por la ventana le daba ya directo en la cara y alcanzaba para iluminar toda la habitación. Bostezó perezoso, no quería levantarse y estaba seguro que Sorimachi no se lo reprocharía, pero imaginaba que ya era medio día y sabía que no podía pasarse todo el día durmiendo. Se destapó despacio y se levantó de igual forma, debatiéndose entre quedarse y dormir por una hora más o salir de la habitación de una vez por todas.  
Se frotó los ojos mientras caminaba por la casa que estaba vacía. La tranquilidad de aquella soledad le recordó al tiempo que había pasado viviendo en el piso superior del bar de Nakano, y por un momento sintió una extraña nostalgia que no había sentido antes. Era feliz donde estaba, ¿acaso extrañaba estar solo? Claro que no, no le gustaba la soledad.

Abrió la puerta al patio trasero y el viento frío le dio de lleno, haciéndolo temblar. Solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que le había dado Sorimachi la primera noche que había dormido en aquel lugar. Pronto se cumpliría el año de su llegada y la camiseta que le quedaba un algo floja ahora le apretaba un poco, pero seguía siendo cómoda. A pesar del frío salió y se sentó en el piso de madera para contemplar en silencio el bonito jardín que su jefe se esforzaba en mantener. El área estaba cubierta por una fina capa de nieve y de la pequeña fuente ubicada en el centro no salía agua, posiblemente se había congelado.  
Suspiró y como si fuera un niño, fingió estar fumando aprovechándose del tibio vaho que salía de su boca. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa del frío aunque no lo quisiera y cuando los temblores se volvieron demasiado bruscos, se levantó y se metió de nuevo a la casa. Fue directo a su habitación a buscar algo de ropa para luego darse un baño caliente, no quería enfermarse y volverse una carga. Tal vez así mataría algo de tiempo hasta que el resto de la familia regresara.

Se mantuvo atento frente a la posibilidad de escuchar la puerta abriéndose o una voz conocida, pero no escuchó nada. Comenzaba a contemplar la posibilidad de que hubieran salido a hacer algo importante, dejándolo atrás, y no pudo evitar molestarse ligeramente.

Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta, cerrándola para protegerse el pecho del frío y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, salpicando el restante de agua de su cabello. Un ligero alboroto provenía de las calles pero aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, estaba más ocupado buscando algo que comer en la cocina. No encontró nada más que una bola de arroz de la noche anterior en la nevera y una lata del jugo de la marca que le gustaba y Sorimachi siempre compraba para él cuando salía. Aun se sentía como un invitado en la organización, aunque todos le dijeran lo contrario, por eso le daba algo de pena lo atento que era el jefe con él y como siempre lo defendía o le daba la razón en prácticamente todo. A veces su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada y creía ver algo que no estaba allí, pero le hubiera gustado. Había algo en la personalidad de Sorimachi, la forma en que lo trataba, algo que simplemente le resultaba adictivo.

Tomó asiento en un sillón en medio de la sala. Se acabó la bola de arroz de un par de bocados y abrió la lata de jugo para darle un trago y luego dejarla sobre la mesita que tenía en frente, preguntándose donde podrían estar Nishino, Ishihara y Sorimachi. La puerta entonces se abrió de repente, sobresaltándolo. Antes de voltearse a ver quién había llegado pudo distinguir aquella encantadora risa que amaba oír.

— ¡Ryuji, ya estás despierto!

— Aniki…—dijo al verlo y rápidamente se puso de pie para ir con él—. ¿De dónde vienes?

— ¡Del festival, claro! O por lo menos de los preparativos… —Se quitó los zapatos y se adentró en la casa, quitándose el pesado abrigo que traía dejándolo sobre el sillón—: ¡Seijin no Hi, torpe! Hoy es 15 de enero.

La ceremonia de la mayoría de edad, lo había olvidado por completo. Recordaba haber visto jóvenes bien vestidos para esa fecha años atrás y solía pensar en si podría llegar a tener que festejar lo mismo. La celebración resultaba llamativa, pero sabía que no era lo suyo. Caminó en silencio hacia una ventana que diera a la calle para ver la marcha de chicos y chicas vestidos   
elegantemente y arreglados de forma tradicional, todos se veían bastante animados. Parecía divertido.

El mayor permaneció en su lugar, observando curioso el aparente interés del muchacho por lo que sucedía afuera, pensando en que tal vez quería formar parte de la fiesta. Aunque ya no fuera parte de un mundo tan sencillo como aquellos jóvenes hijos de oficinistas, no podía dejar que se perdiera de algo que él consideraba importante. Ciertamente, Ryuji no se lo diría si es que de casualidad pensaba lo mismo, pero con el tiempo que habían compartido juntos ya se podía dar una idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— Ryuji… ¿ya tienes veinte, no? —Sorimachi habló suavemente y él sólo asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo, estaba imaginándose a que podía querer llegar con esa pregunta.

Sorimachi se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Ryuji era su responsabilidad, no le importaba que ya fuera un adulto legalmente pues haría por él cuanto pudiera, después de todo le tenía bastante afecto. Suspiró y repasó su figura con la mirada rápidamente, a veces le resultaba increíble cuanto había cambiado de aquel chiquillo que había conocido hacía ya prácticamente cinco años. Ese chiquillo casi esquelético de humor sarcástico que apenas le llegaba al codo se había pegado tremendo estirón y ahora era incluso tan alto como él. Además de eso, con los años había ganado músculo, convirtiéndose en un chico bastante fuerte, hábil para las peleas y particularmente inteligente en situaciones de alto riesgo.

Era un hombre ya. Y un hombre bastante atractivo.

Enfocó la vista en otra cosa, sintiendo el contraste del frio ambiente con el calor que estaba ganando su rostro. No era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma respecto a Ryuji y aunque intentara ocultarlo, sabía que a veces podría resultar bastante obvio. Después de todo Ishihara ya lo había notado, afortunadamente no había mostrado descontento y como era buen confidente, no había dicho nada delator ni siquiera en broma. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía no era algo malo, mucho menos extraño, pues ya había visto algunas relaciones similares.

Pero Ryuji no podía ser más ajeno a la situación, por más que fuera parte de ella.

Ishihara le había atrapado un par de veces con la vista fija en él, no era realmente hábil para disimular las cosas. Ni sabía mentir como para negárselo, pero no era como si realmente quisiera hacerlo. Le daba gusto tener a alguien como Ishihara, que a pesar de estar dentro de la organización, a su vez parecía poder verla desde afuera y ningún detalle lograba escapársele. Uno de esos detalles, uno bastante evidente que le dolía demasiado, era que Ryuji no se quedaba viéndolo y aunque lo admiraba profundamente, el sentimiento no escalaba. Habría sido muy sencillo simplemente decirle que lo quería…

— ¿Aniki, estás bien? —la grave voz del menor hizo temblar su cuerpo y acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Tragó saliva, intentó recobrar la compostura y le sonrió como hacía siempre que intentaba fingir que no sucedía nada.

— ¡Ya tienes veinte! —repitió.

— Si pero…

— ¿Y si te llevo a la fiesta? Tengo un par de cosas que van a quedarte bien, no te imaginas —habló rápidamente, y sin esperar su confirmación rodeó sus hombros con el brazo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Ryuji bajó la vista y se dejó guiar por él. Lo miró de reojo, intentando descifrar en qué podía estar pensando. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, el ceño relajado y no había signo aparente de que la idea de salir le desagradara. Esperaba no equivocarse, que aquello fuera una buena idea y que el muchacho lo pasara bien.

Entró primero a la habitación y fue directamente a sentarse en el futon que estaba plegado en el suelo, cruzando las piernas como un niño y mirándolo expectante. Sorimachi parecía realmente entusiasmado con la idea, y se imaginó que Nakano habría hecho lo mismo. Estando algo distraído, no notó el instante en el que Sorimachi se le acercó cargando algo de ropa en los brazos. Se puso de pie sin que se lo indicara y lo miró algo confundido, esperando una explicación.

— Me imagino que no sabes cómo ponerte todo esto —negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón— pero verás que es bastante sencillo.

— No estoy tan seguro de ello…

— Tonterías Ryuji, sólo presta atención… —acomodó un poco las cosas que tenía y fue dándoselas en el orden correcto, nombrándolas y explicándole brevemente como debería ponérselas. Él no preguntó nada, no había resultado tan difícil como creyó.

— ¿Esto es todo?

— No realmente, falta el hakama pero lo que te di va primero —contestó en lo que le mostraba un cuadro de tela que estaba amarrado de forma curiosa con un listón ancho y sonrió animado— ¡Anda, vístete!

El menor lo miró un instante y se mordió los labios, un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas que destacó sin dificultad sobre su blanca piel. Quebró el contacto visual bajando la cabeza otra vez y murmuró un tanto avergonzado—: ¿Podrías voltearte?

Se quedó viéndolo como un imbécil y echó a reír nervioso, dándole la espalda inmediatamente. Se alejó unos pasos para darle espacio y se sentó en el suelo, rogando a que su rostro dejara de arder pronto. Era más que obvio que no iba a quitarse la ropa que traía y vestirse con lo que le había dado en frente suyo, que no iba a dejarse ser observado con total impunidad como si fuera una suerte de modelo. Se maldijo mentalmente, temiendo a que hubiera encontrado su actitud un tanto insultante pero no podía culparlo, habría sido normal que se sintiera así. No lo lamentaba del todo, habiendo quedado encantado de haber visto su rostro coloreado de forma tan bonita y el brillo hasta inocente en sus ojos. Se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su inquieto corazón.

Yamazaki se volteó también, se arrodilló y desdobló el futon para dejar sobre él las cosas que Sorimachi le había dado. Respiraba agitado, nervioso. Ya había estado cerca del jefe muchas veces, incluso antes de entrar a la habitación él lo había acercado, deslizando su brazo tras sus hombros lentamente. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener la compostura con él, pues aunque batallara contra lo que sentía, habría sucumbido ante la oportunidad de tomar su mano o besar sus labios luego de asegurarse de que el contacto sería bien recibido.

Se quitó la chaqueta y camiseta que traía puestas rápidamente pero se mantuvo un instante con el torso descubierto, esperando a que el frio ambiente bajara la temperatura de su cuerpo y calmara sus nervios. Intentó recordar el orden de las cosas mientras las miraba, no quería quedar como un tonto y preguntarle de nuevo. Fue poniéndose cada cosa conforme lo recordaba: juban, montsuki, himo, haori…

Rápidamente se puso de pie y revisó que estuviera todo bien para poder voltearse, llamándolo. Sorimachi lo miró por sobre el hombro primero y luego se levantó, girándose despacio para enfrentarlo y acercarse a él. Sostenía una pieza de tela un tanto larga con algunos dobleces con una mano y con la otra un listón ancho. Lo miró de arriba abajo, como evaluando la forma en la que se había vestido y echó a reír al ver que aún tenía sus pantalones puestos.

— ¿Por qué no te los quitas? No puedes ponerte un hakama sobre los pantalones, no seas tonto —lo miró bien de nuevo y agregó—: También quítate la chaqueta, será difícil atar el obi con eso.

Yamazaki lo dudó un instante, pero no se animó a desobedecer. Por más vergüenza que le diera, se quitó los pantalones rápidamente para dejarlos en el suelo, pateándolos lejos para que no estorbaran. Se sintió un tanto aliviado al ver que el largo del kimono cubría más de lo que esperaba, aunque eso no alejaba completamente la vergüenza que lo invadía. Evitó bajar la mirada, bastante divertido con la expresión en el rostro de Ryuji, pero también encantado con ella. Fingió tranquilidad hábilmente, y se permitió disfrutar de verlo quitarse la haori con esa elegancia innata suya que destacaba cuando se movía con lentitud. Él dejó la prenda en el suelo, dudando al respecto y lo miró expectante por lo que seguía.

— Acércate, esto resulta complicado si estas lejos —se puso el hakama al hombro para que no le estorbara y lo tomó por el brazo, acercándolo con facilidad.

— Es mucha preparación para solo un rato, ¿no crees?

— Probablemente —contestó sin pensarlo demasiado mientras ajustaba el obi a su cintura, marcando su silueta. Una vuelta delante, las puntas hacia atrás. Aunque debía colocarse detrás de él para anudarlo bien a la altura de su espalda baja, prefirió arriesgarse un poco.

Se acercó demasiado, tocando su cuerpo, como si fuera a abrazarlo. Ryuji se estremeció apenas pero no se apartó y solo levantó un poco los brazos para darle más comodidad al manipular las puntas del obi. Agradeció tener la altura justa como para tener que apoyar la barbilla sobre el hombro del muchacho, usando de excusa el hecho que tuviera que ver lo que estaba haciendo. Sorimachi se tomó su tiempo con el nudo que debía hacer, cuidando que quedara perfecto aunque no fuera a verse. Respiró profundamente, percibiendo el aroma de su piel, reconociendo la fragancia apenas floral del jabón, dejando que lo embriagara, que enloqueciera sus sentidos.

Yamazaki se quedó inmóvil, extrañado por la súbita intimidad, pero contento de poder disfrutarla. Su corazón latía con fuerza y le habría gustado poder rodear su cuerpo con los brazos, oprimiéndolo contra él, en un pedido silencioso y casi infantil, para que no lo abandonara nunca. Tenía a su alcance la oportunidad por la que había estado esperando, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Sorimachi se apartó.

— Ahora el hakama —dijo al quitárselo del hombro para dárselo, sin verlo directamente—, ese lado hacia adelante.

Ryuji no dijo nada pero se mordió los labios, posiblemente para evitar abrir la boca. Se puso la prenda y él se apresuró a atarla correctamente. No se atrevió a hacer lo mismo. Un nudo atrás, un nudo adelante, debía quedar perfecto también.

— ¿Ya?

— No del todo, dragón, un noble no puede andar por ahí descalzo o desabrigado —le señaló la chaqueta en el suelo mientras se volvía al armario.

Suspiró al inclinarse para tomar la haori del suelo, chasqueó la lengua al ponérsela. Lo había llamado dragón, como hacía cuando bromeaba con él. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, y se imaginaba que era simplemente para cortar con el ambiente que se había generado. Estaba inseguro acerca de lo que debería pensar sobre ello pero se distrajo rápidamente en lo que Sorimachi le daba lo que debía llevar en los pies, completando su vestimenta.

Caminó un poco en la habitación, intentando acostumbrarse a la nueva ropa. Era sencilla de llevar, cómoda para andar y tras verse en un espejo que estaba en la puerta del armario, coincidió con lo que Sorimachi le había dicho: le quedaba bien.  
Sorimachi lo observó en silencio hacerle caras al espejo o arreglarse el cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás con los dedos. Le daba cierto aire elegante a su estilo desarreglado. A pesar de ello, no podía decidirse por cual le gustaba más. Lo llamó de repente y le dijo que debían salir pronto o seguramente se quedarían allí el resto del día, y aunque la idea no era mala, debía pasar de ella.

— Dime al menos que me veo bien —dijo el muchacho antes de salir por la puerta a la calle, cruzado de brazos esperando su aprobación, Sorimachi no le había dicho nada respecto a eso.

— Claro que se ve bien, dragón —miró su reloj y se acercó a él para señalarle discretamente a un grupo de muchachos que caminaban por la calle vestidos igual que él—. Mira, no es como si fueras el único que vaya a aparecerse así.

Yamazaki miró a la muchedumbre que ahora había frente a la prefectura mientras el mayor lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba. Sorimachi parecía bastante feliz.

No se lo hubiera imaginado, pero entre toda esa gente se encontraba Nishino, con una muchachita al lado. La chica era de estatura promedio, lucía un peinado elegante y un kimono de color blanco con detalles dorados, increíblemente bello. A diferencia de otras chicas, estaba ligeramente maquillada, pero de igual forma se veía muy bonita, parecía una muñeca. Ella se aferraba al brazo de Nishino como si estuviera asustada por el evento y cuando vio a Yamazaki, bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

— ¡Hey, Yamazaki, ni pareces tú!

— Tu sí, con esa camisa terrible —dijo bromeando una vez que estuvieron más cerca.

— Ryuji por favor, deja eso —Sorimachi habló despacio, como si temiera por una tonta discusión, pero no había sido más que una broma recurrente entre los dos.

— Ya, tranquilo aniki, solo estamos bromeando —hizo un gesto ondeante con la mano, restándole importancia—, ¿recuerda a mi hermanita, no? Anda Mi-Mi, dile hola al señor Sorimachi…

Sorimachi se inclinó un poco para estar a su altura, como si estuviera por hablar con una niña y le sonrió dulcemente—: ¡Hola Mika, no puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo!

— S-Si señor Sorimachi, si —contestó despacio, su voz era tan bonita como su rostro.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? —preguntó Yamazaki de repente, el tono de sorpresa en su voz hizo reír a Sorimachi.

— ¿No te lo había dicho? Pues, ya te enteraste —se soltó de la chica y la empujó apenas para que se le acercara—, vayan que ya empieza la ceremonia, nosotros nos vamos a quedar por aquí.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar. Yamazaki no parecía estar muy contento con la idea, pero la chica se le acercó con cierta timidez y lo tomó del brazo para llevárselo con ella hacia donde estaba el resto de los jóvenes de su edad. Nishino los vio alejarse bastante divertido y le dio un golpecito con el codo a Sorimachi, una vez que notó el descontento en su rostro.

— Eh, no estoy de casamentero, no te preocupes.

— ¿Qué? —volteó a mirarlo, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse de la vergüenza.

— Aniki, no te preocupes —bostezó, como si el asunto fuera cosa de nada—, sé que te gusta, solo no quería que mi hermana fuera sola, ya ves que es muy tímida.

Sorimachi fingió que no lo había escuchado, pero le fue imposible ignorar lo que le había dicho. Cambió rápidamente de tema, sin dejar de pensar en lo evidente que eran sus sentimientos para sus dos hombres confianza, pero no para Ryuji. Su ánimo decayó un poco y aunque Nishino insistía en que no pasaba nada y simplemente se alegrara, le resultaba complicado.

La ceremonia había sido corta pero muy sobria, digna de algo tan importante como pasar a la adultez. La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron conversando entre ellos, pues algunos se conocían de niños o de la escuela, y conforme crecían habían tomado caminos separados pero estaban de vuelta en su ciudad natal, parecía bastante común eso de volver. Yamazaki se sintió bastante fuera de lugar, pues él no conocía a nadie allí y conforme a lo que parecía tradicional, él debería estar en la ceremonia en Okinawa. ¿Pero qué tan especial habría sido? Si ni siquiera tenía amigos que ver o antiguos compañeros que saludar. Era una suerte que Nishino le hubiera cargado a Mika, pues así tenía alguien con quien fingir amistad y no quedar como un solitario.

— ¿No t-te gustaría dar una vuelta? Por allá se ven algunos puestos y…eso.... —dijo Mika tímidamente, dejando la última palabra al aire. Yamazaki vio en la dirección que señalaba y entendió a lo que se refería. Parecía un festival de verano por la forma en que la calle estaba adornada y había puestos de comida, juegos y algunas tonterías más. Se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, aceptando su propuesta en silencio. Pensó un instante en Sorimachi, quien seguramente habría querido que se divirtiera al menos un poco o que lo pasara bien. Por supuesto, Yamazaki habría preferido divertirse con él y no con la hermana de Nishino.

El anochecer llegó rápidamente, no podía creerlo, pero había estado toda la tarde dando vueltas con Mika, distrayéndose con alguna cosa, jugando algo o probando alguna comida. Incluso se había tomado una foto pensando en que podía enviársela a Nakano, seguro le haría feliz verlo arreglado tan formal para la ceremonia.

Conforme pasaban las horas Mika perdía timidez, sin esa atadura era una chica realmente agradable; tanto así que ni siquiera le había molestado estar con ella por tanto tiempo. Seguramente, Nishino ya estaría buscándola, tal vez para llevarla a casa, por lo que juntos volvieron al punto en el que se habían visto por última vez, y allí estaban: Sorimachi y Nishino. Ambos hombres parecían no haberse movido un centímetro de sus lugares, a Mika le pareció gracioso.

— ¡Al fin de vuelta! Se divirtieron, espero —dijo Nishino mientras su hermana se le acercaba.

— ¡Si! ¡Fue un día muy hermoso! Aunque los pies me están matando…—dijo ella mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

— Mejor será irnos, saluda Mika —la chica hizo una reverencia frente a Sorimachi y luego saludó a Yamazaki con la mano. Nishino hizo lo mismo que ella y juntos se fueron rápidamente, dejándolos solos entre tanta gente. Sorimachi se volteó sin decir una palabra para caminar de vuelta a casa, su actuar tomó por sorpresa al menor, quien afortunadamente pudo notarlo para seguirle el paso. Por algún motivo, Sorimachi parecía no estar de humor.

Estaba ansioso por contarle lo que había hecho, y como se sentía respecto a lo que había sucedido pero había un silencio imposible de quebrar. Simplemente no encontraba la fuerza necesaria como para hablar y distraerlo de lo que sea que le preocupara. La oficina de la prefectura estaba al final del bloque, cerca de la casa, por lo que el camino al menos fue corto. Antes de llegar se adelantó y abrió la puerta, esperando a que pasara. Sorimachi rio apenas.

— No tienes que tratarme como si fuera una chica Ryuji…seguro se te han quedado esos modales por estar con Mika, ¿no? —entró solo para no discutir con él, Yamazaki lo siguió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con esto? No te entiendo —dijo mostrándose confundido mientras avanzaba por la sala. Sorimachi rio nuevamente, algo aliviado de que el muchacho no notara su leve e injustificada molestia. No se sentía muy animado como para dar explicaciones o decirle algo vago que le excusara.

— Olvídalo, no es nada.

Yamazaki lo miró y suspiró, serio. Esa actitud misteriosa a veces podía resultar bastante molesta. Intentó no prestar atención a ello desviando la mirada para dirigirse hasta un aparador a buscar un bolígrafo y escribir algo en la instantánea que se había tomado hacía unas horas. Si Sorimachi seguía sin querer hablar de nada, no iba a molestarlo para que lo hiciera.

Apretó los puños, nervioso, temía que Ryuji se hubiera molestado con sus tonterías provocadas por el sentimiento egoísta que se había apoderado de él al verlo con la hermana menor de Nishino, pero es que el miedo a que se lo arrebataran era demasiado fuerte. Se acercó casualmente, esperando poder disculparse por su mal humor aunque no pudiera decirle la verdad. Fingiendo que no había pasado nada, miró por sobre el hombro del muchacho para curiosear qué estaba escribiendo. Ryuji ni se inmutó.

— ¿Qué tanto escribes?

— Aniki —dejó de escribir e hizo una pausa un momento antes de continuar—: Ya no soy un niño.

— Dejaste de serlo hace bastante.

Ryuji movió apenas la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, con una seriedad que casi pasaba por enojo—: Me sigues tratando como un niño aniki, ahora no quieres decirme que rayos pasa contigo.

Él tenía razón, a veces el cariño que le tenía lo cegaba y se guardaba las conversaciones de adultos para tenerlas con alguien más, cuando Ryuji podría entender todo perfectamente. Era inteligente, confiaba en él, y ahora veía la madurez que traía consigo la edad en sus ojos. Se mordió los labios y, derrotado, se volteó para darle la espalda y se alejó rápidamente a su habitación. Era incapaz de contestarle y esperó a que interpretara su silencio y entendiera que estaba en lo cierto.

Bufó molesto, no iba a dejarlo escapar para que echara llave a la puerta y no saliera hasta el día siguiente. Cruzó rápidamente la sala y en el pasillo lo tomó por el brazo, tirando de él violentamente para que volteara. Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente en su rostro, la tristeza evidente en su mirada.

— ¡Aniki! —lo tomó por ambos brazos, sosteniéndolo fuertemente y lo sacudió cuando Sorimachi cerró los ojos con fuerza. La luz en el pasillo era escasa, pero podía jurar que un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, resaltando la belleza de su rostro. Yamazaki jadeó, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.

— Ryuji —habló suavemente, el rubor aumentando en intensidad, su voz temblando ligeramente—, nadie sabe mejor que tú lo acertado de tus palabras…ya eres un hombre, si, incluso ahora estas siendo más maduro que yo…todo el día te has portado como un adulto hecho y derecho, n-no podría estar más orgulloso pero no hice más que portarme como un niño y preocuparte.

— Aniki… —aflojó el agarre, sin creer del todo que su extraño humor fuera por eso. Iba a decírselo, pero Sorimachi lo interrumpió.

— Déjame terminar… —lo miró a los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de decir algo de nuevo. Se soltó y con el dorso de la mano le acarició el rostro con suavidad mientras le hablaba—: Todo esto es porque simplemente me parte el alma que no tengas una idea de cuánto te quiero...

Ryuji se quedó inmóvil.

El silencio duró el tiempo que le tomó darse por vencido en intentar descifrar la expresión en el rostro del muchacho. Había saltado al vacío al declarársele de esa forma y en lo que su sonrisa desaparecía, apartaba la mano del rostro de Ryuji con lentitud.

Sorimachi lo quería, llevaba tiempo esperando a que su más loco sueño se volviera realidad y ahora no podía creer que realmente se hubiera cumplido.

Antes que el mayor apartara su mano, lo tomó por la muñeca con suavidad esta vez, aunque Sorimachi se estremeció abruptamente y tenía una expresión devastadora, como si le hubiera roto el corazón. Tal vez su silencio le dio a entender lo contrario, pero no era tan hábil al hablar y con seguridad habría arruinado el momento si abría la boca para decirle algo. Sin dejar de mirarlo besó el dorso de su mano, haciéndolo ruborizarse otra vez.

Se acercó un poco más a él para tomarlo en sus brazos y oprimirlo contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Sorimachi dio un largo suspiro al abrazarlo también, arrepintiéndose un poco de no haber hecho lo mismo cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación del dragón. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar cómo horas antes se había acercado tanto solo para no atreverse a tocarlo, resultándole increíble cuanto habían cambiado las cosas luego de haberle dicho un par de palabras. Estaba tan feliz, y aquel contacto habría sido suficiente para él. Pero no para Ryuji.

Él se apartó un poco, sorprendiéndolo al besarlo. Sorimachi tembló, y tomando su reacción como una señal negativa, se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás. Evitó mirarlo, estaba avergonzado y temía que aquello hubiera sido una falta de respeto.

— Joder, lo lamento aniki, n-no pretendía que…

Rio suavemente y lo tomó por la ropa para acercarlo y poder besarlo, demostrándole que no estaba molesto y acallando cualquier torpe excusa que pudiera ocurrírsele. Ryuji correspondió con ansias, dejando ver cierta inexperiencia que le resultó adorable. Entreabrió la boca para jadear en el momento que sintió como le aflojaba la corbata y abría su camisa de un tirón violento. Se disculpó por ello sin pronunciar palabra, simplemente dejando su boca para bajar hasta su cuello, sin alejar los labios de su piel. Con cada caricia que recibía podía sentir como perdía fuerza, como su razón se nublaba con tantos sucios pensamientos. Las manos de Ryuji acariciaban hábilmente su pecho y abdomen, rozándolo con sus uñas de tanto en tanto, haciéndolo gimotear su nombre repetidas veces. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, buscando soporte, pero las piernas le fallaron y acabó por deslizarse con la espalda contra la pared hasta el suelo, llevándoselo con él.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, el tono preocupado de su voz enamorándolo todavía más. Sorimachi asintió como respuesta y le indicó que continuara en un susurro. Ryuji era tan obediente que hizo eso y un poco más. Lo había besado para distraerlo mientras desabrochaba con rapidez su cinturón y desprendía el botón de su pantalón, para poder deslizar la mano bajo sus ropas y tomar su erección sin dudarlo. Sorimachi le mordió los labios en un arrebato de excitación, lastimándolo sin querer y provocando que se alejara ligeramente.

No vería lo que había hecho si no abría los ojos, pero no era algo que le preocupara demasiado y le agradaba la vista que tenía de él como para cambiarla, además una pequeña marca de nada no era algo reprochable. Sorimachi se aferraba a su ropa con fuerza, temblaba y gemía simplemente con la forma en la que lo estaba masturbando, viéndose muy lindo. Bajó la vista para repasar cada uno de los rasgos de su jefe que le maravillaban demasiado como la suave pero definida línea de su mandíbula, su fino cuello apenas enrojecido a causa de sus torpes besos, la piel de su pecho coloreada en un diseño magnifico y en lo ligeramente marcado de su abdomen. Movió su mano con mayor rapidez, solo quería hacerlo llegar a su límite y ver qué cara ponía con ello. No estaba pensando con mucha claridad, y esperaba a que no pasara como insolente por el intenso deseo que tenía por continuar y dominarlo. Sorimachi era tan dócil en sus brazos que algo como lo que quería parecía predestinado a suceder.

Entreabrió los ojos para verlo, encontrándose con la mirada pasional de un hombre que no haría más que hacerlo sentir increíble. La expresión en su rostro, la dedicación con la que lo tocaba y su ropa lo hacían parecer un tanto mayor. De repente se sintió como si los roles hubieran cambiado y Ryuji fuera el jefe y él un simple muchacho que quería pertenecer a algo. Con él podría ser así, podría ser suyo, podría jurarle lealtad entregándose a él, podría jurarle que lo querría por siempre.

— ¡Ryuji…! —su voz se perdió en un gemido que marcó su orgasmo y tembloroso como se encontraba, lo abrazó con fuerza y le jadeó al oído en lo que trataba de recobrar el aliento. Sintió como Ryuji respiraba agitado y adivinó fácilmente que ello se debía a lo excitado que estaba. Lejos de pretender que los ánimos se le pasaran, lo soltó para poder deshacer con prisa los nudos que mantenían el hakama en su lugar. Ryuji hizo lo propio al ayudarlo también, quitándole los pantalones, impaciente. Se acercó un poco más a él, arrinconándolo contra la pared, instintivo como un animal pero elegante como solo él podía serlo.

Sus agitados jadeos parecían estar en sincronía, del mismo modo en el que lo estaban sus pensamientos y seguramente los latidos de sus corazones. Mantuvieron la vista en los ojos del otro, perdidos en la apasionada oscuridad de sus miradas, incapaces de romper el contacto visual salvo en cuanto se besaron nuevamente.

Sorimachi se apartó para sonreír complacido en cuanto Ryuji rodeó su cintura con un brazo para acercarlo más al acomodarlo sobre su regazo, el chico estaba cada día más fuerte. Separó un poco más las piernas pero cerró los ojos con fuerza en cuanto el menor introdujo uno de sus dedos húmedos dentro de su cuerpo, arrancándole un gemido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aceptó otro, comenzando a jadear y a moverse ansioso solo por como Ryuji utilizaba sus dedos. A sabiendas de que no sería suficiente para ninguno de los dos, protestó apenas en cuanto el joven quitó sus dedos lentamente pero se contentó con la idea de saber qué vendría luego.

Antes de nada Ryuji lo miró fijo unos instantes, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no hubiera un dejo de duda en sus ojos. Cautivado frente a tal cuidado, lo tomó por el rostro para besarlo profundamente y darle el permiso que buscaba, aunque éste estuviera implícito. Ryuji lo jaló hacia su erección, penetrándolo lenta y certeramente, provocando que abriera la boca en medio del beso para gemir con fuerza, sin poder evitar que un violento escalofrío sacudiera su cuerpo en placentero dolor.

— N-No esperes demasiado Ryuji…por favor… —murmuró casi suplicante, para luego rodear su cuello con los brazos para acercarlo tanto como pudiera.

La suave voz de Sorimachi hacía eco en su cabeza y la calidez de su interior nublaba su buen juicio. Quería follárselo con fuerza, demostrarle que tanto lo deseaba, pero no quería bajo ningún motivo que por su torpeza el mayor no lo disfrutara de igual forma. Llevó un ritmo lento pero constante cuando comenzó a moverse, para acostumbrarlo a tenerlo dentro pues, a pesar de haberlo preparado cuidadosamente, seguía sintiéndose increíblemente estrecho. Con cada embestida Sorimachi le gemía al oído o tironeaba de su ropa, haciéndole notar cuanto lo necesitaba.

Qué lindo era, que lindo era siempre.

Arremetió contra él sin tanto cuidado, sin poder contener más las ganas que tenía de hacerlo de aquel modo. No era una sorpresa, ambos sabían que no era más que un tipo torpe. Con cada empujón, Sorimachi se golpeaba la espalda contra la pared produciendo un sordo ruido, que emulaba su agitado pulso y con lo perdido que estaba entre tantas nuevas sensaciones, no podía distinguir una cosa de la otra. Por lo menos a Sorimachi no parecía molestarle demasiado, y el entrecortado, bello y necesitado tono de su voz lo incitaba a hacer cualquier cosa, excepto detenerse. Le murmuró al oído cuanto le gustaba la calidez de su cuerpo, cuanto le gustaba escuchar su nombre perderse entre los jadeos que escapaban de su boca, y cuanto le gustaba él, cuanto lo quería. Sorimachi se estremeció violentamente.

El improvisado sitio para el romance era bastante incómodo, pero le daba igual al estar con él. Su pequeño dragón, su favorito, su impulsivo y joven amante era todo lo que necesitaba. Lloriqueó su nombre al sentir como lo masturbaba otra vez, una leve molestia invadiéndolo, intentando concentrarse para no dejarse llevar hasta el límite, pero con Ryuji algo así ahora sería prácticamente imposible. Se aferró a él fuertemente en cuanto llegó su momento, susurrándole al oído su nombre, embriagado por el placer que sentía. Ryuji se estremeció y alcanzó a embestirlo unas veces más antes de acabar.

Jadeó agotado durante unos minutos, sintiéndose sin fuerzas, pero aun manteniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si temiera que el muchacho fuera a levantarse y salir corriendo, dejándolo solo. Ryuji no parecía tener queja alguna al respecto, simplemente le abrió un poco más la camisa para acariciarle el costado delicadamente, y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Aniki…

Giró apenas la cabeza para verlo, inseguro y expectante respecto a lo que fuera a decirle. Él se quedó en silencio un rato más, como si pensara con detenimiento cada palabra que quisiera decir antes de abrir la boca. Al final suspiró y sin mirarlo, habló casi en un susurro apenas audible.

— Estoy…estoy enamorado de ti…

Sonrió ampliamente, completamente seguro de que amaría a su joven dragón por el resto de su vida.


End file.
